Groudon vs Kyorge a May's journey oneshot
by harvestfan
Summary: Groudon and Kyorge try to fight to the death. Will anyone be able to stop this madness? A May's journey special. I suggest reading this after chapter 22. It's just a longer version of the old man's story.


**A/N: Here's a special short story for May's journey. I suggest reading chapter 22 before reading this. But you don't have to. This is set way in the past. Way before May was even born. Centuries ago...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I don't really even own this plot. I just made it more dramatic and set it in the past instead of the current time.** **This was mostly inspired by Pokemon Emerald.** **I know there are probably a hundred Groudon and Kyorge stories like this. If my version matches any of those, it was unintentional.**

Groudon, the pokemon of the land emerged from a lava pit. He sensed a great power approaching. A power that matched his own... that made him angry. He was supposed to be the strong one! The power came near to the sea. So he stomped over to see what pokemon it was. Not noticing how he trampled a few houses on his way. They were so small, he didn't even feel it.

Kyorge, the pokemon of the sea surfaced from the water. He usually stayed deep underwater, but he was having trouble finding his favorite food, seaweed. So he wanted to look along the beach for some. His special ability kicked in and started to make it rain in the surrounding area. But suddenly, Kyorge sensed a great power coming. A power that seemed to match his... that made him a little angry. A pokemon that could be stronger than him?

Groudon arrived at the beach and saw Kyorge. The sudden rain annoyed him. He despised water. Groudon knew that it wasn't a natural rain. That pokemon was causing it. So he used his own ability to make it sunny. Kyorge noticed the rain suddenly stop and the sun come out again. He couldn't stand the bright sun. Groudon walked up, both pokemon were not happy.

(Who are you?! Why did you try to weaken me with that rain?!)

(I am Kyorge. Who do you think you are for making the rain stop?!)

(I am Groudon. Leave now before I am forced to attack.)

(You have it all wrong. You leave before I attack!)

They both growled at each other.

(You think I'm afraid of you?) Groudon asked in amusement.

(Yes. I am a water pokemon. And a strong one.) Kyorge said with confidence.

(I may be a fire pokemon, but I can take you down! I am the strongest pokemon of Hoenn!)

(What?! I am the strongest!) To prove his point, Kyorge took control and made it rain.

That infuriated Groudon. (That's it!) He charged up his energy and let lose a strong Solarbeam.

The attack hit Kyorge hard and it was super-effective! Kyorge couldn't believe a fire-ground pokemon could use a grass attack. That meant war. Kyorge used a super charged Hydro pump attack on Groudon.

Groudon took the hit and they stared at each other again. Then clashed. Their powers were heightened as the battle drew out. And the sudden drought, and rain that only surrounded the beach, extended for miles.

The people in Hoenn were very afraid. They had no idea what was going on. In a city near the battle, they could feel the bright sun. It was very hot. The tires on a few peoples cars started to melt. Then suddenly, there was a huge earthquake. The ground opened up and many buildings and people fell in. Next, the survivors heard some roars. Then, a huge tidal wave hit the city! Followed by rain and the two legendary pokemon. The flooded area made it much easier for Kyorge to move.

Kyorge jumped out of the water and hit Groudon. Groudon quickly grabbed him and threw him at one of the remaining buildings. The building collapsed on impact and Kyorge regrouped. The people inside didn't stand a chance. Nor did the people in the other one. Groudon dug his claws into it and ripped it from where it was. He chucked it at Kyorge. But the sea pokemon froze it with an ice attack, making it stop and fall just in front of him. The sky flashed with lightning. It reflected the mood. They would battle to find out who is the strongest. Now that it has gone this far, they would not stop until one of them was dead.

While they continued their fight, other cities were trying to evacuate. But that didn't do any good. Groudon and Kyorge's powers seemed to grow by the second. The influence of their fight started to spread. Before you could blink, they destroyed a few more cities in their fight. The battle went on for many hours. There was no sign of it stopping any time soon. So the military stepped in. The tanks were brought in and one of the Generals used a megaphone. "Stop this battle right now or we'll be forced to shoot!"

He was ignored. So he sent the command for them to open fire. Many shots were fired at the colossal pokemon. Surely that did something. But when the smoke cleared, it looked as if the attack didn't even faze them. Groudon shot out fire at Kyorge, Kyorge was hit, but then countered by making another tidal wave. Which not only hit Groudon, but the military forces. The wave hit the tanks with such force, that they burst opened and the men that were inside drowned. The legendary pokemon glowed with power. Any other pokemon would have run out of steam by now. But their hatred fueled their actions. Constant earthquakes, random thunderstorms and droughts. Tidal waves crushing everything.... and if those didn't get them, the two battling pokemon would. The battle continued for two days. The legendary pokemon still didn't tire! Everyone tried to run away. Some even tried to leave Hoenn all together. But that didn't work out. One man found out the hard way.

"What do you mean no one will fly the plane?! We need to get out of this region!" A man named Keep yelled.

The attendant tried to deal with him and her own fear at the same time. "Sir, I know this. I fear for my life too. But only a fool would try to fly in this wacky weather."

"But we'll die if we stay! A plane is the only way out of Hoenn!" Keep yelled again.

The attendant snapped, "I know! Groudon and Kyorge have made it impossible to escape! Don't you see?! We'll have to face the facts! Their influence on the weather is starting to reach all over Hoenn! Countless people have died already! We are going to die!" The bright sun came through the windows and practically blinded everyone at the airport. It wasn't safe anywhere!

The battle raged on for another day. Droughts and rain continued. The people were running out of places to hide. Keep and a bunch of other people shivered in fear as Groudon and Kyorge's fight came near them. Luckily, the current champion and the Elite 4 went into action. The group of five set out to finally put an end to all this trouble. The people of Hoenn watched as the best trainers went to protect them.

The elite trainers quickly left. They went to the drenched area where the legendary pokemon were fighting. All of their pokemon were let out. They were sure to win! All together, the pokemon attacked. But Groudon and Kyorge weren't hurt. In fact, they didn't seem to notice they were being attacked at all! Groudon stepped back and crushed a few of the trainers pokemon. Then Groudon made it very sunny and hot. So hot that the elite trainers and their pokemon yelled as their skin started burning. The champion even had a heat stroke. But no one could go to the champion's aid because of their own suffering.

Kyorge jumped and bit Groudon's arm. Groudon didn't like that so he dug his claws into Kyorge to get him off. Kyorge let go and took control of the weather before Groudon would use Solarbeam again. The elite trainers were no longer suffering from intense heat. Now they were extremely cold. Kyorge made a giant wave, which crashed into Groudon AND the trainers and pokemon. They all died from drowning.

Keep was in shock when he saw that. "I can't believe it. They lost."

The massive flooding reached a tall abandoned tower. Groudon and Kyorge faced one another and charged up their best attacks. Groudon unleashed another Solarbeam, Kyorge countered with Hydro pump. Both attacks clashed in a whirl of energy. Neither pokemon backed down and the energy blasts suddenly exploded. Groudon and Kyorge fell back, and the tower shook hard from the shock waves. Parts of it crumbled and fell into the water. The tower was beaten up pretty bad. It was shocking that it wasn't destroyed.

Inside that tower... another legendary pokemon was sleeping. He was curled up into a ball, sleeping in a fossil like state. He was gray and stone solid. Until the sky tower was suddenly hit. His dormant form suddenly turned lively. The stone seemed to melt away and he woke up. He was the pokemon of the sky, Rayquaza. Rayquaza was active for a while, flying around the ozone layer. And then he would come to an abandoned tower in Hoenn to sleep for years. Then waking up again to circle the world. It was a nice cycle, but he was woken up a little too early.

(What could have woken me up?)

He left the tower and was instantly barraged by the blinding sun. It was way too hot. Then out of no where, it started to rain heavily. This was not natural. Something was wrong. He looked around and saw Kyorge and Groudon battling a good distance away. They had moved to a different spot to continue their fight. Rayquaza saw all the destruction. It saddened him. Those pokemon were killing thousands of people. Then it made him very angry. He flew right at the source of the weather problem.

Groudon and Kyorge were still locked in combat. Rayquaza came up close and used his special ability to clear the weather. A great burst of power covered all of Hoenn. The intense heat and cold thunderstorms were put to a halt. Groudon and Kyorge stopped for a moment in confusion.

(Stop this idiotic fight now! Do you not realize what you have done?! Many humans and pokemon were killed because of your fight!) Rayquaza yelled at them.

Groudon and Kyorge looked around. They saw all the destruction. Rayquaza hoped that they finally got the point.

(It's not my fault if they get caught in the cross-fire. If they were smart, they would leave us to battle.) Kyorge said.

(I am not responsible for their lives. Now leave us!) Groudon yelled.

Groudon suddenly scratched Kyorge. So Kyorge hit him back by slamming his body against him. Groudon stepped back for a moment and charged up for another Solar beam attack.

Rayquaza could tell that they were too angry to care about anything. So he had no other choice. He had to use a power he could only use once. For the people of Hoenn and to make sure this battle wouldn't move on to another region, he would have to personally stop them. He gathered his power and started the process. All the people watching were in awe. What could Rayquaza be doing? Would this horror finally end? Using his powers, Rayquaza made two orbs. One was a red, the other was blue. Using more power, he reached out to the feuding pokemon. Groudon and Kyorge were shocked when a power surrounded them. Even more so when they felt the strength being sucked out of them! Half of their powers were sealed into each orb before stopping. The Red Orb contained Groudon's power. The Blue Orb contained Kyorge's. Rayquaza's attack subsided and he held the orbs. Rayquaza waited to see if Groudon and Kyorge would calm down. He was now the strongest since half of their power was now in the orbs. To his surprise, Groudon charged at Kyorge and Kyorge leapt at Groudon!

(That is enough!) Rayquaza roared as loud as he could. It echoed for miles. He may be stronger than them individually, but if they both attacked him he would be in trouble. But he held strong and tried to intimidate them with his power and size. Groudon and Kyorge stopped in their tracks. They looked at Rayquaza and understood that they were no longer the strongest pokemon of Hoenn. It was best to not anger him. Rayquaza started a low growl as he realized it was working. (Good. Now return to where you belong!)

Groudon and Kyorge stared at each other for a moment before turning away to leave. They mumbled their displeasures.

(If not for Rayquaza, I would have killed that Kyorge. Curse that meddling dragon.) Groudon said to himself.

(I hate Groudon with all my being. He was lucky Rayquaza stopped me.) Kyorge grumbled.

Rayquaza didn't hear them, but he could tell that they were still angry. So he let a small amount of energy flow back into them. Kyorge felt the presence of his power coming from the Blue Orb. It calmed him down a little as he left. The Red Orb did the same for Groudon. Because of that, they no longer grumbled. Then they suddenly felt very sleepy. Rayquaza knew he had to protect the orbs now. If they were to break, Groudon and Kyorge's powers would return. So Rayquaza saw a dormant volcano. It was very big. (I will protect the Orbs there, so that Groudon and Kyorge can't get them.)

Unknown to him, the other legendary pokemon heard him. But they continued on their separate ways. Kyorge returned to the sea and Groudon returned to his volcanic pit. The survivors of Hoenn cheered. They were saved by Rayquaza! Rayquaza flew into the dormant volcano. The volcano actually had water inside thanks to the constant storms. The pokemon of the sky went to the side and dug a large hole into it. Rayquaza made a cave. He didn't come out. The people that saw Rayquaza go in wondered what happened to him.

Two years passed. Everyone was trying to rebuild the cities and get their lives back. One man was too curious about something to work on towns. It was Keep. His girlfriend tried talking sense into him, but he was determined to find Rayquaza. He went to the dormant volcano. He had to use a boat to get close to the cave.

Keep reached land shortly and walked inside the cave. It was dark and damp, but he went on through and he actually found Rayquaza. The poor dragon pokemon was panting and looked ready to keel over. Rayquaza spotted him and growled to warn him to back away. He was not in the mood for some fool to challenge him. Keep walked over and felt a lot of compassion towards Rayquaza.

"You are the legendary pokemon called Rayquaza right?"

His answer was a louder growl.

"You saved Hoenn. All of us would have died if it wasn't for you. I thank you. But... you look so tired."

(Yes human. I am very tired. Staying awake to make sure Groudon and Kyorge don't come after the orbs is a hard task for someone who hasn't slept.)

He hasn't sensed any movements from Groudon and Kyorge for a while. Perhaps they were dead. Or gone into their own deep sleep. Whatever it was, Rayquaza still felt that he had to protect the orbs.

"I have no idea what you are trying to say. But you must be tired. I will help you. Give me the orbs. I'll protect them with my life. It's the least I could do since you saved us."

Rayquaza thought about it. He wasn't going to do any good if he didn't get his sleep. So giving the Orbs to a human might be the wise thing to do.

(Fine. I entrust you with the orbs. They contain powers that not only Groudon and Kyorge can take advantage of, but other pokemon AND humans.)

Keep's mouth dropped open. He could have sworn he heard what Rayquaza just said in his mind. "Did you just talk?!"

Rayquaza had a small grin before placing the orbs on the ground next to Keep. He trusted this human. The pokemon of the sky would at last be able to rest. Keep picked up the orbs and Rayquaza flew out of the cave and back to his tower. Keep walked out of the cave. Knowing that he probably would never see Rayquaza again. He told his family and friends about what happened. And that he was given the orbs to protect. Throughout the years, they built a city in the water filled dormant volcano. The city was named Sootopolis. The people promised to protect the cave that Rayquaza had formed himself. It was called the Cave Of Origin. Because the start of their new lives, now peaceful since Rayquaza saved them, started there. Keep eventually got married to his girlfriend and moved to live at Mt. Pyre. The orbs were placed at the top of the mountain and was guarded by his family for generations. The Red and Blue Orb represented land and sea. The battle of Kyorge and Groudon was something to really think about. The balance of nature shouldn't be tampered with. If their power was used... something terrible might happen again.

The orbs were protected for hundreds of years. The latest generation was an old man. He had a son ready to take over his job if need be. So he wasn't worried about the protection of the orbs. He yawned and looked down the misty mountain. All was well. "It's almost too peaceful. It's a bit boring." The old man said.

He heard his wife walking up and turned away to face her. Not noticing a group of men with blue bandanas were approaching..........

The End

**A/N: I could have made this better and more descriptive. Still, I think this is a pretty good version of the fight between Groudon and Kyorge. There was barely any dialog, but that might be a good thing since there's a lot of that in May's journey. Anyway, I named the guy Keep since his family would become the keeper of the orbs. ...Okay I'll admit I was too lazy to think up a name too.**


End file.
